Falling Apart
by Kindred01
Summary: One short: his lover kicks him out and he loses their child but things will be okay...


Year after Voldemort's death…

Remus walked into Great Hall, he scanned the room but couldn't see Harry with a frown he walked up to the teachers table looked at an angered blonde "Where's Harry?" He asked, he couldn't shake a feel off something was wrong with his cub, Lucius looked up at the wolf with a sneer

"That harlot I haven't seen him since last night try a bed of his lover Snape!" He hissed, Remus blinked at him before he started to shake with anger

"You stupid man! Harry can't stand Snape." He growled

"You're the stupid one Lupin believing your godson in an innocent flower in all this I saw those letters between the two of them and the photos think my son was right he was only after my money." The blonde snarled, Lucius shook his head pushing his food away as Remus growled making some of the other teachers look at him as he tried to keep himself under control.

"One day you will wake up and realised you lost the greatest thing you have had in your hands. Why would Harry want your money he had 5 vaults each one full. I better find him." He pushed himself away from the table and stormed out just as Snape and Draco walked in grinning from ear to ear, Lucius watched them as they kissed before parting away, his son walked over to sliver and green table and started talking to them. They all broken into a laughter about something he said as Snape walked over to the table and sat down next to the blonde…Maybe the wolf was right?… He thought as he watched the potion master put on his famous sneer hiding his smile.

Remus had Hermione and the twins help him search for Harry, since Ron's death at the battle the bushy head witch and the twins become closer to each other and started dating on the quiet only Harry and Remus truly know they have been dating and a couple of others close friends. "Did Harry not tell him?" Hermione said her control slipping and her tears were shinning in her eyes

"I got the feeling he might not have had chances to tell him or if he did that man might not have believed him." Remus snarled as they walked over to the empty class room

"OVER HERE!" Fred yelled, both watched as George ran pass them heading towards the hospital wing.

Remus and Hermione ran to the room where the twins found him, it was empty class room that hadn't been used in a while but there was Harry laid curled on the floor his around his middle and blood pooled around his lover half. "Harry!" Remus yelled as he knelt by his side, the teen was awake and just staring out into nowhere. Hermione rushed and touched his shoulder as tears ran down her face "Harry." Remus whispered again and he touched his forehead feeling his fever skin

"I lost it." was all Harry said as Remus pulled his wand out and tried to heal him as George came back with Luna and Madame Pomfrey, Remus looked up at the medwitch

"Harry lost the baby Poppy." Remus whispered sadly as kept his hand on Harry's head.

The new spread though the school quickly that the boy who lived and offed Voldemort had a miscarriage after his lover kicked him out. Remus had sat with Harry night and day holding his hand as he cried or bottled himself up. The dark haired teen held onto the ash blonde wolf for dear life he didn't know what he would do without Remus by his side. He could feel the comfort and warmth each time he felt Remus touch him. He had been in that hospital wing for a week and not once did Lucius come to see him and it hurt him to the point it felt like his heart was cut in pieces and it made him realised that the whole time they were together not once did Lucius trusted him.

Opening his eyes he looked up to see Remus still sat by his bed holding his hand while reading from his book, he was about to ask Remus something when they both heard raised voices that sounded liked Malfoy the wolf didn't look to impressed and stood and kissed the top of green eye teen's head "I will be back soon, why don't you think about where we're going to go for our trip." He whispered with a soft smile, Harry smiled weakly and then frowned when he heard

"I WANT TO SEE HARRY!" Came the yell

"Remus I don't want to see him." Harry said, Remus nodded and walked from behind the curtain.

Lucius was being blocked by Madame Pomfrey who was turning red faced as she pushed her wand into the blonde's chest and watched as binds tied him up "Will not have you put stress on my patients." She snarled as the blonde wiggled on the floor trying to free himself. Remus walked over to them and stood next to the angered Medwitch

"Lupin get his insane woman to unbind me now!" He yelled, the wolf flashed his ambers eyes at him

"I don't think so Malfoy, I am going to have to ask you to leave Harry doesn't want to see you." He said calmly as he could. Lucius roared at him as he pushed himself up on his knees looking up at the wolf

"I want to see him! I need to talk to him!" He yelled, Remus could see how dishevelled the man was, his silk blonde hair was looking lanky and limp no shine at all he had a week old stubble on his chin and his clothes were the same he wore when Remus spoke to him last. "Please let me speak to him." He begged

"Harry doesn't want to talk to you Lucius you broke his heart."

"I know I did and I will never forgive myself for what I've done but…"

"The bond between a couples in the first 5 months of pregnancy is important for the baby to grow safely as it seeks out magical energy from both parents, if the bond is broke the baby will die." Remus tells him

"I didn't know!" man cried

"And would you believe him? You accused him of cheating on you, would you believe him?" Remus asked and Lucius didn't deny that he would have thought Harry was having another man's child. "He won't see you and I don't know if or when he will." He said "Just let him be." Remus said before walking back to where was sitting.

Week later Severus waked over Lucius was in his class room looking out the window, from where he stood he could see Harry walking on the green with Hermione and the twins "Lucius." Snape called out him,

"What do you want?" He asked not looking at him

"I can't keep quiet any more about his, Draco came to me when you started dating Potter he hated the idea you two together and we set about trying to brake you two up. For Draco it because it he hate Potter for me the same reason I guess."

"Get on with Snape." Lucius hissed at him

"We faked the letters and the photos, Draco stole some hairs off Harry and we made a polyjuice potion, I'm sorry Lucius I didn't know he was pregnant and I didn't know you would take it this hard? I thought you were just having a fling with him and you would dump him once something new walk passed you, I didn't know you were in love with him." The blonde turned to look at him with wide eyes before walking over to him and punched him in the cheek

"You son of a bitch, you can take your bitch and get out of my sight!" He snarled "You can Draco that if he ever wants to be in my good graces than he better stay away from me!" He yelled "No get out."

Another week later Harry and Remus disappeared from Hogwarts and England, Lucius waited for him to return but after 6 years gave up on that hope and pushed himself up and tried to carry on with his life. If he ever saw his lover again he would be lucky after the way he treated him when he saw those photos the letters. Every times he close his eyes he remembered hitting Harry cross the face sending the ground. He also remembered calling him every name under the sun and the child he lost he was his and Harry's, he would be lucky if Harry ever forgave him.

Harry smiled as he woke up on the bed feeling the warm winter close of the sun spread cross his naked back, he stretched letting his body click back into place as he turned to look at his sleeping husband. They moved to Germany after what happen and it took a while for Harry to come to terms with everything but with the help of Remus and his friends and he found something he wasn't looking for he feel in love with Remus.

He moved closer to the sleeping wolf and nuzzled into his shoulder and neck breathing in his scent "Hummm someone is smelling good." Came the morning voice of the wolf, Harry giggled softly as he nipped the wolf's shoulders before he moved to look down at him

"We got to go back to day." He whispered, there was worry in his voice it was clear a day but it made Remus smile softly and run his fingers in the thick jet black hair

"Yeah we do, we talked about this love if you just wasn't to stay here I will go back and tell Minerva that we are staying put." He offered

"No I need to do this and I promised her that I would teach charms for her." He smiled, the wolf sighed and looked up to those shinning green gems that made him smiled with love

"What about Lucius and Severus?"

"They are still teaching there, I checked I need to do this I've moved on and I need to forgive them both." Harry told him as he drew lines on Remus' chest

"But not Draco?"

"I don't think I could ever forgive that little shit." He muttered.

The bed room door open and they heard the pitta patter of feet before something jumped on the bed "Mummy Daddy!" Came the cheerful cry as the dark haired girl move to wiggle in between in mum and dad

"Someone is excited about moving?" Harry said pulling the amber eyes child into his arms and kissing her on the forehead, Remus smiled at his husband and child before he placed his hand on Harry small swell of their second child

"Mummy will there be snow?" She asked

"Of course there will be snow it's Scotland." Harry smiled as she looked up at him blinking with a large smile on his face

"Will Aunty Herm and Uncle Fred and Georgey be there to?" She asked with a pout

"They will have a welcome party Bean sprout." Remus told her as he slipped out of bed before walking to the bath room

"Darling."

"Yes love?"

"Your moon is mooning." Harry said as he covered Bean Sprout's eyes. Remus gave him a cheeky grin before ducking into the bath room to tune on the tables "Right my darling girl why don't you go down stairs and watch some toon and I will be down to make pancakes." He told her

"Yay pancakes." She squealed in delight before scrambling off the bed and few out the room.

They arrived at Hogwarts an hour after their belongs were put in their rooms, Hermione grinned as she walked up to them she was 7 months with twins boys from Fred and behind her was her 3 year old twins from George two girls called Anny and Ella. "Harry, Remus and my little Lilly pad." She grinned

"Aunty Hem." Lilly giggled as she ran over to her and warped her little arms around Hermione legs and grinned.

"Hey Moin thanks for greeting us." Harry smiled as he have her a hug

"It's fine, Fred would be here but the silly sob got blown up he lost his eye brows again." She rolled her eyes before

"Hey George how are the terrible two?" Remus asked as he looked down at Anny and Ella who had an innocent look

"Oh you know butter won't melt look but really they are monsters like their daddy but they have mummy's brains."

"Ah." Remus said with a smile.

Lucius didn't know Harry was coming back to England so when he was the black hair beauty in his class room he felt his heart stop as he looked at him he dismissed his class and ran out the calls room quiet than the snitch. "Harry." He whispered seeing the young man enter the room

"Hello Lucius." Harry said, the blonde eyes zeroed on the bump and felt deflated

"You moved on." He whispered as he looked up into the youthful face

"I had to." He said as he walked closer to the blonde

"W…Who… who is the …"

"The father? Remus and the same with Lilly our little girl. We got married 4 years ago." He told him. Lucius was quiet as he tried to hold back his tears "You need to move on too, better than this… you need to love again some better for you."

"You were better for me and I destroyed it all by killing our child." He broke down "How can you ever forgive me?" He asked

"Because you need to be forgiven so you can move on, don't wallow in the depth of what we could have had or been, we had a wonderful year Luc but we were not meant to be." Harry said to him as he reached out to cupped his cheeks and rub some of the tears that was falling down his cheek before he pulled away

"Remus Lupin is a lucky man." The blonde said to him and kissed his forehead.

Harry walked back into his rooms where he saw Remus was stood unpacking while their little girl was curled up on the sofa a sleep "She tried herself out with the twins." Remus said as he walked towards Harry his hand rubbing the dome of his stomach "Did you speak to him?"

"Yeah I did, it went better than I thought." Harry said with a sigh before he ran his fingers though his own hair before the wolf looked up at him

"I thought it would be hard for him to get over you." He smiled

"Haha I better take bean Spout to bed." Harry smiled at him as he kissed him on the nose before walking over to the sofa

"Mummy." Lilly whispered as Harry picked her up "I saw ghost." She whispered half a sleep

"Did you now?" Harry said with amused look on his face as he carried her over to her bed room, he placed her onto the bed and waved his wand over her and watched her clothes changed into PJ's before tucking her in under the bed covers "Get some sleep now." He whispered kissing her forehead.

He walked out the room closing the door ajar "Did you put her night light on?" Remus asked, Harry hummed before walking over to him on the sofa and placing himself in Remus's lap "Something wrong?" He asked looking up into the teen that was saddling him

"I'm just a little upset." He said "And I need comfort." He whispered as he laid his head on Remus shoulders and closed his eyes breathing in his scent as the wolf rubbed his back.

"We knew it would be hard coming back."

"I know." He sighed as he pulled back and looked into the beautiful amber eyes "I love you." Remus held Harry's hips and leaned up and kissed him

"I love you my gem."


End file.
